Question: What number makes this equation true?
Answer: ${?}-{47} = 772}$ ${772}$ ${?}$ $-47$ What number can we subtract ${47}$ from and be left with $772}?$ We can add ${47}$ to $772}$ to find the missing number. $\begin{aligned}{47}&\\ \underline{+ 772}} &\\ {819}&\end{aligned}$ ${772}$ ${819}$ $-47$ $+47$ ${819}-47= 772$